Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to facilitating integrated services, and more particularly, to systems and methods for facilitating integrated services for providing road-side assistance to one or more users.
Description of the Related Art
Automobile accidents contribute to large number of deaths in United States. As the vehicle population continues to grow within a limited space, traffic-jams and traffic violations have occurred and need to be solved. In a scenario when an accident occurs or there is a vehicle breakdown, there is currently no single system that assists with all the aspects of services needed at that time by the vehicle driver. In recent years, although technology has advanced tremendously there remains a need to develop an integrated system and method to deal with this problem.
Moreover, when there is a vehicle breakdown, the vehicle driver tries to identify a point of the vehicle failure, subsequently trying to locate the nearest repair shop, and finally makes a phone call to request repair. It is very frustrating for the vehicle driver to find the route to the repair shop and at the same time get the vehicle to the shop by driving it himself. In other cases, when the vehicle cannot be driven to the repair shop, the repair mechanic is called to the location to transport the vehicle to the shop. In this scenario, the driver must provide the mechanic with his current location. In the event of a vehicle breakdown in a deserted area with which the vehicle driver is not well acquainted, the driver might give wrong information about the location and the repair mechanic will take more time to arrive at the vehicle breakdown destination due to incorrect information. Therefore, the driver will be in a distressed situation and at the same time he must perform complicated tasks to make service arrangements for the vehicle repair work.
In a different scenario, the driver has to make individual calls to roadside assistance providers, EMS services and Sheriff depending on what the situation demands. The availability of these services as well as the wait time on each of these calls are unpredictable leading to significant inconvenience and danger to the victim.
Recent advances in wireless communications are diffusing into many new applications. However, the conventional available systems do not offer integrated menu of services to the vehicle driver. Moreover, the available systems do not provide real time arrival tracking status of the available services. Further, the current devices do not offer one stop shop solution for all needs of a roadside victim and do not offer real time status tracking system.
Therefore, there remains a need in the prior art to solve the problem of scattered services by bringing an integrated, expeditious and convenient solution, which is easily accessible to the driver.